


You Are My One True Love

by StrawberryBubbles



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Russian Roulette, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBubbles/pseuds/StrawberryBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse and Éponine play a game, Montparnasse gets frightened, but they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is set in a modern au where Montparnasse and Éponine are in a somewhat disfunctional relationship.  
> Based on the song "Off to the Races" but Lana Del Rey, I love that song and it kind of makes me think of how Éponine and Montparnasse would be together. Uses some of the lyrics, but I own absolutely nothing.  
> This is the first fic I have ever written, add that to the fact that it was written at 3 in the morning when my dog was freaking out about a thunder storm, it is probably absolutely horrible so I would love any and all feed back especially constructive criticism.  
> Thank you heaps to anyone who actually reads this :)

She was lying in bed watching him get undressed. 

He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a firmly muscled body covered in tattoos and scars. As he turned around she could see the gun sticking out of the back of his pants, an old style six shooter.

She giggled, in a girly sort of way, and he looked at her, smiling.

She smiled back and sat up on her knees, so she was right on the edge of the bed, pulling him towards her until their bodies were pressed flush up against each other, her in nothing but a bra and panties, he shirtless, with only his jeans on.

She ran his hands over his shoulders and then down over his back catching his eye with hers as she gave him a cheeky grin, tongue between her teeth, then before he knew it she had the gun out of his pants and was scooting across the bed.

“What do you say we play a game?” She asks him, still looking at him flirtatiously, opening the cartridge and dropping all the bullets out but one which she left in, then she spun the cartridge so that they could not know at which shot the bullet would be fired.

“’Ponine,” he said, “I don’t think you really want to play the game it looks like you want to play.”

She laughed.

“Really Parnasse? Cause I know exactly what I want. Could it be that the great Montparnasse is scared?” She teased.

He gave her a serious look, reaching for her as she danced out of his reach.

“I aint afraid of nothing, my love.” He then said, holding his hands out in a gesture that said, come at me with what you will.

She lowered the gun at him and smiled, pulling the trigger.

He flinched, he could feel it, and he felt like a coward, but there she was, still smiling at him, smiling like she had always known exactly what was going to happen the whole time.

When he remarked as such she just laughed.

“Well,” she said, “I trust in the decision of the lord, he’ll take you when he takes you, but until then, you are mine.” She said smiling at him and finally getting within his reach so they could kiss. 

As she pulled away he couldn’t help but ask another question that was burning in him.

“And what would you have done?” He asked, “If I had died.”

She smiled.

“What do you mean what would I do?” She asked, not expecting an answer, but backing away from him again lifting the gun up. “I need you, I breathe you. I’m not afraid to say, that I would die without you” She said, and any doubt that he had about whether or not she loved him faded away. “I would put the gun to my head,” she told him, as she did just that, “and I would fire until I breathed no more.” And she pulled the trigger, just once.

She didn’t flinch, not even a little bit, but he did, again. It was even worse this time, he felt his stomach drop, his blood pounded in his ears and he honestly felt faint, he was terrified she would be hurt, and he couldn’t live with that.

But she was fine, and she smiled at him again, still holding the gun.

“You are my one true love.” She said, coming towards him and kissing him as though his life hung in the balance, and the way their night was going, he thought, that was actually true.

And so he kissed her back, as though he had just nearly seen her die, which in fact he had.

Kissing as though their lives depended on it, it wasn’t long before the gun and what remained of their clothes were on the floor and they fell into bed together.

Afterwards, as she collapsed in a satisfied heap, he grabbed his gun from the spot on the floor where it had fallen after Éponine’s game, and stashed it under the bed, he hoped if it was out of her sight she wouldn’t be tempted to play anymore of her games. He resolved to try and keep his guns out of her sight as much as he could, he couldn’t live in a world without her, couldn’t even imagine it, and he was going to make sure he never had to watch her put a gun to her head again.

He then grabbed a cigar from the bedside table and lit it, drawing in a lungful of smoke, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach that reminded him that this was not the first time Éponine had done something like this, and it surely was not the last either.

Sometimes he wondered if it was better for him to leave her now, try to move on, instead of waiting for the day that she pulled the trigger and killed them both. But he knew he never would, because he loved her, and if he were truly honest with himself, he loved all of her, even her games.

He loved her even when she decided to play Russian roulette of an evening, or did her pirouettes on the railing of the bridge down the road from their apartment, daring herself to do a certain amount and not coming down until she had. He had almost lost her like that the other day when she decided to do five all at once and would have fallen to her death if he hadn’t reached out and grabbed her before she fell.

She had just smiled up at him, and said “I really do love you, who else would put up with me this way?” before kissing him with such passion as he almost forgot what the kiss was for.

He was brought back to the present day when he felt her hand on his arm, he turned to face her, making sure all signs of worry were gone from his face, to see her smiling at him in a way he knew well, but had never gotten used to.

A way that said out of everyone on this earth, you are the one who understands me, the one I love.

“Hun,” she said, “you’ve never looked so beautiful as you do now my man."

No, he thought to himself, as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her as close to him as he possible could, he’d never leave her. He was going to stay with her till the end.


End file.
